Death brought us together
by Lishaaa'. and T
Summary: Bella Swan can see death in the form of rings around peoples necks, of course, she's instantly drawn to the Cullens, whose Rings are Pitch Black... BxE AxJ RxEm// Vampires//


**A/N:** New story, was like an epiphany to me, it just came to me…well I lie, it sorta came from watching to much Zombie Loan… hehehehe, well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, you probably don't own Twilight, Heck, no one on this site owns Twilight.

* * *

Jessica Stanley was going to die at the age of 40 due to a Car Accident.

Mike Newton was going to die at the age of 35 due to heart failure.

Angela Weber was going to die at the age of 79 due to old age.

Bella Swan was never going to die.

I've been on this earth since the very start, always the age of seventeen. I've seen others die before me, my parents, my friends and relatives, you start to realise things when you notice everyone else is dying except you. I've tried numerously to kill myself: jumping off cliffs; stabbing myself; shooting myself; burning, alas, none seemed to work.

At a young and tender age of six, I was considered an oddball. You see, at the young and tender age of six, whenever I held someone's hand, I saw…things. I saw their deaths more precisely. I told my parents, they told me to hush. At the age of seven, I began seeing other things. Rings around peoples necks, I soon realised that they were some sort of…count down of the person's life. The lighter the grey of the ring, the longer you live, darker, it meant your time was going to be up soon, when I looked at my reflection, I had no ring. It wasn't there. It never was.

-

-

-

"Did you hear about the new kids? There are like, five of them. They were all adopted, their parents couldn't have children. Apparently they're all together, except one of them, it's lucky for us that he's the hottest one out of all of them," gossiped Jessica Stanley. I pretended I was interested, but, the understatement of the year would've been that I was totally bored out of my mind. I transferred here a few months ago, going by my first name, Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I started paying attention to her when she said my name, "how about you hook up with him Bella? I mean, I can't go out with him, since I have Mike, Angela has Ben, and Lauren has Tyler."

"Ahh… no thanks, I think I'm going to stay single," _because I don't want to give my heart to someone who I know is going to die before me._

"Aww, why not? I mean, Bella, you're totally hot! After me of course," Of course she would add that at the end.

When I moved here, I instantly became friends with the shy and selfless Angela Weber, who would've thought that she was friends with the biggest gossips in school, Jessica wasn't bad as a person, she just wouldn't shut up.

"Nah, it's alright I said, I'm gonna be out of here soon anyway, my father is getting a new job in New York."

"Aww, too bad."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh wait, here they come now," whispered Jessica, why she whispered I don't know, they were 100 metres away from us.

I turned my head reluctantly to please Jessica; to my astonishment they were all beautiful. Very beautiful. A bit too abnormally beautiful. There was a brawny guy with short dark curly hair, holding hands with a supermodel looking blonde who was laughing at what the little pixie said who was holding hand with the guy that looked like he was in pain.

I would be in pain too; the people in this school don't know how to be discreet with their staring.

And walked in the bronze haired boy, pale skin and all, topaz eyes which shined, face twisted into a crooked grin, I couldn't help it, my mouth hung open, did their foster parents scout out children who were going to be lookers in the future? How I wished to be one of them. I heard Mike chuckle, "Bella, better close your mouth before flies fly in."

I turned around in embarrassment; I can't believe I was caught staring by none other than Mike!

"Aha! So you are interested in Edward Cullen!" announced Jessica, pointing at me accusingly. I held my head in my hands and flushed a bright red, I snuck a peak at Edward and was surprised to see him stare at me, had he heard us? That's impossible, he's all the way over there!

That's when I saw it.

His Ring.

Not just his.

His whole family's.

They were pitch black.

Indicating that they were already dead.

What the hell?

-

-

-

**I will update my other stories as well! So Review!**


End file.
